Old Endings, New Beginnings
by 1800dbzxenaman
Summary: Would you go back to save your friend? Your sister? Your lover? Find out what three sets of heroes did, and the challenges they faced. Features Legend of the Seeker and Star Trek


Title: Old Endings, New Beginnings

Author: Me.

Fandom: Crossover (Xena, Charmed, Legend of the Seeker, Star Trek)

Rating: PG-13 (Sex and Violence)

Pairing: A bit of Gabrielle/Ares, Cara/Leo,

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to any of the shows I'm just a fan who has an imagination.

NO COPYRIGHT IS INTENDED

This story is dedicated to two of the most wonderful animals in the world.

They were my best friends. They watched all these fandoms with me.

So this is one is for you my dear friends, Tiger and Jack.

Deep in the woods, surrounded by the greenest grass; stood a huge waterfall. The white water came down in a hurry. Below was a pool of clear water, so clear you could see the fish swimming. With their exotic colors they tempted Gabrielle in the water. Gabrielle bent down, unlaced her boots, then she lifted her feet out of them, placed her bare feet on the soft, green grass.

She felt the grass in between her toes for a quick minute. She stood, there facing the beautiful waterfall. Something in her pulled her closer into the fall. It was like a piece of her belonged to the fall. Calm and peaceful, yet powerful and crushing, the waves were her sadness, but then the sadness grew calm for brief second.

After unlacing her boots, she began to remover her clothes. She did it slowly. She unhooked the top; then placed her hands on the front of the top, then held it facing it, and then dropped it. It rushed towards the ground. Then she began to unhook the bottoms as slid to the ground, she looked down at the red velvet outfit, it was her favorite, but the red looked as it was stained with Xena's blood. Closing her eyes, she began to see a vision of her finding the bloody chakram, seeing the blood, all that blood. She felt so dirty, so she walked over to the pool of water.

She watched the school of fish come greet her. With the scales of orange and red, they swam to the steps. As she stepped on the manmade rock stairs, the fish swam away. Her foot felt the cold rock, next step she felt the water on her ankles, then moving forward, it cover the bottom part of her leg, walking down slowly, it covered her a little below her knee. Moving forward, it covered her knees. Still moving, forward, the water kept rising covering her body. When she finally made it down, reaching the pool floor, her head was the only thing not under water. Taking a deep, long, breath she submerged herself underwater. She lined up her body horizontally and kicked her feet moving forward, she then began moving her arms making a circle like shape, next she thrust her back making the speed of her swimming faster. She swam until she felt pressure. She immediately stood vertical and pulled to the surface. She swam under the waterfall. As she pulled to the surface, she walked forward to feel the water of the waterfall hit her body. She turned her back, facing the rock wall while the water poured down her back. The water came down more calm than it appeared. It felt to be the most relaxing thing since Japan.

Ares appeared behind her. There was a quick purple flash; there he stood dressed in his black leather. He called once, twice, and a third time, before becoming impatient, but hearing the sounds of the fall didn't let her ears hear the calls of the god of war. He put his right arm out with the back of his hand pointing down and his fingers where shaped as if holding a fireball. He thrust his arm to the right, holding the water from the fall back.

Gabrielle turned all the way around.

Ares seeing her breast sit there, almost sent him into shock.

She in a, hurray decide to put her hands over her breast, covering them from his sight.

Still standing there, he called her name. She walked forward, slowly and carefully not to hit any objects below, to become off balance, an exposed herself.

She walked slowly across the floor. Finally reached the steps, putting her right foot first with the left behind it, climb the steps one at a time, there was a total of ten steps. She climbed each one, till she saw his dark black leather boots on top of the greenest grass. She then put her bare foot on the ground then lifted herself onto solid ground. She stood before Ares, a blond short haired, warrior. Uncovering herself, she reached for the outfit, but then Ares knocked it out of her hand.

He said "Let me get you something a little more comfortable."

He put his arms out with his hands flat, but he curved his fingers, and unleashed a purple aurora. Moving from her shoulders, downward she felt a cover on her body. It was her light tone brown leather on and behind the bottom leather, was a velvet skirt.

"Remember Gabrielle, this was your training outfit." he said calmly.

"What do you want Ares? Am I supposed to be your new warrior queen?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"What makes you think I want the annoying little sidekick as my queen?" he said, with a devious smile.

"Well Xena is dead, and Callisto gone, it looks like I'm your last chance." she added.

"Wrong again. As much as I would enjoy having a goody two-shoes like you as my queen, it is not why I am here." he replied.

"Then why are you here?" she inquired.

"I want to bring Xena back." he answered.

"What are you talking about?" she asked with a surprise look.

"I'm saying, let's bring her back..."

Gabrielle interrupted him with a loud tone, "Ares, this is low even for you. If we bring her back thousands will suffer. Do you tell me you don't care?"

"No I don't, but I wasn't suggesting the fountain, that's right I know all about your adventure. I'm saying I'll send you back in time. I sent Iolaus, I can send you. Things would change but we'd have Xena.''

"What about the greater good Ares, do you tell me that means nothing to you?" she asked as she became enraged, putting her hand on his warm shoulders, then pushed him back only moving him an inch.

He put his arms on wrist then gripping the entire wrist in his grasps,

then pulled her forward. Her chest was now on his. He pulled her even closer Then place his hand on her chin, his thumb on one check and his other finger on her other check and the gap between the fingers was on her chin.

In a firm voice "What has the greater good done for you? It killed your husband, the amazons that you cared for, and now Xena. Who gives a damn anymore? Besides I know you, you would not be so easily to trick into being part of my plan, so that is why I have this. He held out his hand with palm facing upward, holding it still. Suddenly there was a light. Then after it was over, it was clear; she saw that it was an urn. It stood tall with a big base, narrow neck, and it was solid black.

"I have the whole shebang, the ashes from the village. With it you can bring her back. Once Yodoshi is brought back..."

Gabrielle jumped in and asked in loud voice, "You want Yodoshi back, are you out of your mind?"

With an annoyed look on his face, he said in raised voice "Once Yodoshi is back we can kill him easy, and the day is save."

"Think Gabrielle, think." he told the bard.

(In another place and time)

While in the Halliwell attic, there was nothing but darkness. Despair filled the whole attic. There at a candle light table, was Piper. Her cloths were a purple sweatshirt along with some black sweatpants. Her eyes filled with tears. Right next to her was the book of shadows, it was turned to the,

'Call a Lost Sister', spell. Piper with tears barley spoke the chant. Nothing happened but the wind hit the candle but not blowing it out. She thought she was alone but she turned to see Phoebe, watching her.

Phoebe was wearing a pink top with the left shoulder exposed, and dark blue jeans.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked.

"No I'm not." she replied.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked but already knew the answer.

Piper became enraged, yelling "What's wrong, I just lost my sister. That is what is wrong."

Phoebe wrapped her arms around Piper and pulled her in for a hug.

A blue aurora filled the darkness, formed into the shape of a man.

It was Leo. Leo had khaki pants with the blue American Eagle's eagle on them, also a gray and blue striped shirt. He walked a few paces till he was near Piper.

He got down on one knee, then looked Piper in her crying eyes, and said "Piper I came back from the elders, you have a third sister."

Piper had a surprised look for a second, but then added "Who cares? I want Prue."

Leo stood back up, then putting his four fingers under Piper's chin; next he lifted her head up slowly.

"You don't understand a future traveling, is a power of three spell. If you meet your new sister you can go back and save Prue, thus a power of four."

Piper's eyes dropped looking at the brightly candle lit, light brown, hardwood floor.

"Well then it's worth the shot, where is she?" Piper said as her mind was at ease.

Leo responded to Piper's question "You have to call her."

Piper looked down at the book; it was on the 'Call a Lost Sister' page.

Piper chanted

"In this night and in this hour,

I call upon the Ancient Power.

Bring back my sister.

Bring back the Power of Three."

White lights filled the air but nothing happened.

"Why isn't this working?" Phoebe asked.

Leo replied to her "You are supposed to chant together. You also need to correct the spell_, bring me my sister_ instead of _bring back my sister._"

Phoebe quickly grabbed Piper's hand, and the two sisters hand in hand chanted

"In this night and in this hour,

I call upon the Ancient Power.

Bring me my sister.

Bring me the Power of Three."

White lights formed, it spun around making a complete circle in a matter of seconds. Then gold lights shinned blinding the two sisters and their whitelighter, while a cold wind filled the air. The air stopped and the lights stop flashing. The sisters opened their closed eyes, to find a most interesting figure before them; a woman, whose hair was dark brown, dark blue jeans, with a fade on the front pant legs. A light purple top, it had a right sleeve, but no left; leaving her left arm as well as her shoulder uncovered. On the left side, close to the bottom, was a tied knot, it left two long straps hanging downward. The sisters were shocked, to see this girl stand there. They stood there thinking of how to approach the girl.

Phoebe walked over to the girl slowly, asking the young lady her name.

The girl was skittish, and shaking as if she were out in the snow, with a short sleeve shirt on.

"I'm Paige." she said, in a voice that was quiet and shaken, when she talked it was as if she was mumbling.

She put her hand on Paige's left shoulder trying to comfort the shaken up girl.

Phoebe took a deep breath and slowly let the air out of her mouth.

"Do not be scared for what I am about to tell you." Phoebe said in a sympathetic voice.

Piper chimed in from across the room, "We are your sisters, Paige. Not, only that you're a witch."

Paige backed up slowly. Then shook her head side to side, then started saying

"No...No..." her voice was beyond shaken, it was almost a panic attack.

Phoebe leaned forward to try and comfort, but Paige pushed Phoebe away from her.

Paige tried to take off running, after she ran past Phoebe she moved another two inches past Leo, only to be stopped by Piper who was standing in front of the attic door.

"Look Paige, I know this seems scary but we need your help. Our oldest sister, your eldest sister is dead and we need you to help us bring her back." Piper said with a serious tone.

"Please, help us." Piper begged.

Paige moved forward, pushing Piper's shoulder out of the way. Then she ran down the stairs, and opened the unlocked front door and ran out at the speed of lighting.

Piper in a voice of anger ranted "See the elders tell us something, and then when we take the advice, then the help runs out the door never to be seen again."

Then she turned around and walked down stairs, began making her way to her room. She walked down stairs and turned left, seeing a picture of Prue hanging on the wall, she paused to look at the photo, then beginning to become upset, she walked forward. Making it down to the bottom, she walked around the stairs, making her way down to one of three bedrooms, she walked past the first door, which was Prue's, then a few inches forward was Piper's. She opened ran in and slam the door so hard the two in the attic heard it.

Phoebe turned to Leo and asked in a calm voice "What do we do now?"

He looked down at the floorboard, then moved his eyes back up facing Phoebe's face and replied in a quiet voice "I do not know.

(In another world)

As the sun set, in the next world, at the highest part of the sky, which would make anyone happy had a dishearten effect, on a very emotionally barren Mord'Sith. She sat there on a light brown wide rock with her face buried in her hands. She was confused on what to feel, she felt weak for missing him, as she was taught that emotions make you weak. She stood up, and left camp before the others awakened.

She went deep into the woods and just screamed to relive herself. She stayed for a few minutes. As she screamed, tears began to pour out of her eyes. She looked up at the sky, feeling empty. In her mind she began to think "How can I move when I am still in love with you."

The others woke up to find Cara was missing. Zedd told Richard and Kahlan to search, while he waited for her return. Zedd sat on the same rock Cara was just on. Richard went left, Kahlan went right. Khalan ran deep into the woods. Kahlan went deep till she found a place with bushes surrounding a circle of trees. She bent down and peeked behind the bushes; to a surprise she saw Cara. She stood back up, and walked outward past the bushes.

Cara wasn't aware Kahlan was there. Kahlan place her arm on Cara's shoulder which was covered by her red leather. Cara turned slowly.

Khaln asked "How are you?"

Cara getting a little irritated, as pain turns to anger, said in angry tone,

"I'm Wonderful."

Kahlan "It's okay to feel hurt, you just lost your love. It's all alright."

Cara looked down so the Confessor couldn't see her pain.

An idea suddenly popped into her mind.

Then she added "Yeah it will be alright."

The two women began making their way back to camp. They were outside of the area. When they heard Richard tell Zedd he couldn't find her.

Kahlan walked out and said "I know she is right here."

She moved to the left, behind the Confessor, stood the blonde haired Mord'Sith.

"I have something I need to do; can I meet you in the next village?" She asked.

"Well of course." Zedd answered.

He snapped his finger and suddenly there was a map, of the next village they were headed to. The map printed on ancient paper, it also had torn edges in some places. It held a golden tint.

Cara said "Meet you in the next village."

She waved then turned and headed backwards, while her friends moved forward.

Cara rolled up the map and slipped in a side pocket, the pocket where her ajels were.

She ran trying to find the sisters of the dark. She ran fast making it up hill.

When she reached the top she looked down and saw nothing.

Looked to the right, sensed nothing, to the left, and again sensed nothing.

She then thought "If I need what I am looking for, I must go to the source."

She walked forward, before stopping at the end of the path. She turned her body left, she now faced the forest.

She ran into searching for the sisters of the dark.

She ran into the woods, after running half a mile she found an open area with half a circle of trees. Set in the middle of two trees, was a deep dark cave. Cara walked into the cave.

Then the head sister of the tribe said "Welcome."

Cara had a look of discus. Her eye brows pointed downward, her lips straightly aliened.

"You are going to send me back, using your powers." she demanded.

"Why on earth would we do it?" said a sister who was next to her.

Cara grabbed her arm and pulled her towards her so now they were face to face.

Cara grabbed her ajels and she smacked the sister in the head with it.

The sister's body dropped, blood was coming out of her forehead, her blood made a small puddle in the dirt.

She stepped over the body and grabbed the leader by her robe, and in an intimidating voice said "Send me back to yesterday, and I'll bring back your friend. Nicci will be back and I'll owe you one, I give you my word.''

"I won't send you back. Besides your word means nothing" the leader replied.

Cara place the ajel on her neck, black lines formed on her skin.

It burned so bad, blood was rushing, and it felt as if her body was ready to explode.

Cara removed the ajel, "Now what is it going to be?"

The sister's eye looked down and with the threat of death the sister agreed to send her back.

(Going back to Gabrielle)

Gabrielle said "You are absolutely sure this can work."

Ares nodded, then added "I am. I cannot go with you, but I'll meet you there."

He positions his hand the same way he stopped the water fall, flash appeared before a blink of her eye, blue water like vortex opened. It sucked Gabrielle into it, it pulled her in backwards, she just stiffed up, and released herself, she knew Ares would not kill, she was too important.

(Back to the Sisters)

Paige ran to her apartment, after running a mile from the manor. Taking the elevator, it was only a matter of minutes until she was in her room.

Walking on to the balcony for some air, she saw an act of kindness.

This man stopped a person from being robbed, by intimidating the robber.

The man said "Why did you help me?"

The hero responded "When someone needs your help, you help."

Paige knew that was sign. She quickly realized if she were going to help, she might want meet her sisters in clean clothes, so she quickly changed into a fuzzy light blue tank top, in a hurry she left her jeans on.

She ran through the hallway, catching an elevator to go down stairs.

Next she jumped in her neon green car. She jumped in and drove. The streets were clear. Faster and faster she went; everything behind her was just a blur.

Finally making her way back to the manor, she parked on the side road. Got out and raced towards the door. After reaching the door she began to pound on the door, Piper hared it, coming out of her room, made her way to open the door, thinking it was Prue, only to find the beautiful girl, had changed wardrobe.

"What are you doing here?" Piper asked curiously.

"When someone asks for help, you help." Paige pointed out.

Phoebe came down for a cup of coffee to find Piper and Paige talking.

She walked over to them and interrupted with a question "What's going on?"

Piper explained that Paige wanted to help bring Prue back.

Piper asked "I want to look nicer, when I see Prue again, so I'm going to change."

Phoebe nodded in agreement, and asked to be excused.

Piper came out with a pink top with lots of pink jewels attached to it. Her pants were classic blue jeans. Along with a new outfit, she carried a tan bag, it hung from her hip. Phoebe was the last to come down and she was wearing a top. The top part that covered her breast was multi colored, strips of pink, blue, red, gray, and orange then repeated. The torso had tiny strands going across it, on her hips a cloth with square holes on it. Her jeans matched Paige's.

Piper said "A little skimpy to save your sister, you think?"

Phoebe replied "Well demon hunting would kill my good clothes."

The three walked up in the attic. Making the way to the attic door, Phoebe began to run toward the book. Phoebe gave Piper directions to draw, a triquetra on the wall using a white chalk. After Phoebe walked over with the book in her hands, she dropped it to the floor.

She took Piper's and Paige's hand. She told them to repeat after her. The three sisters chanted

"Hear these words, Hear the rhyme

Heed the Hope within my mind

Send me back to where I'll find

What I wish in place and time. "

The drawing on the wall now was a glowing blue vortex.

Piper picked up the book from where Phoebe dropped it, and placed it in her bag.

Paige "Is it too late to change my mind?"

Piper placed her hand on her shoulder "Yes, now get moving."

Piper smiled, and gently leaned her forward

The three holding each other's hands, slowly walked through the water like vortex.

(Back to Cara)

The sister said she needed two to perform the task. Cara walked over to the sister she killed, she kicked the sister in her chest rolling her over. She leaned down and blew smoke from lips going into the dark one's mouth, this action was called: the breath of life. The sister awoke with a deep breath, her eyes opened quickly, and she hurried to her feet. Then turned and faced Cara.

Aiming the ajel at the sister she just healed, she moved forward forcing the sister to back up. Walking across the cave the sister stood in front of the leader.

The leader said "We must send her back or it will be the end."

The sisters of the dark chanted some words that no one could understand.

Cara placed the ajel back in the pocket, and froze; then she began to feel light, as if she was air; then began fading into the air.

She faded into a blue vortex. Her body stood still, but she felt time passing her by.

(Three Sets of Heroes, in the Vortexes)

Gabrielle felt rushed, watching the colors run across her eyes.

The sisters felt dizzy, as the room spun out of control.

All the heroes were in a blue room, with flashes of white lights surrounding them.

They were not anywhere near each other, but their goals, and actions were the same.

(Now in actual time)

In the depths of space was a gray ship, with the words U.S.S Enterprise. Inside there was a man with a gold shirt, on the shirt was a strange symbol.

Also with the gold shirt were black dress pants.

"What is the status report?" asked the man in gold, sitting in the chair in middle room.

A young man, with curly brown here said "There's trouble Captain."

The ship shook as if getting hit with blasts. A white light filled the scene blinding everyone, it was so bright everyone turned their heads. In a few seconds the shaking stopped and the light was gone, but the ones who went back in time, where on the ship.

Gabrielle pulled out her sais, when she saw the blonde in red leather, Gabrielle stood tall with the handle of the sais gripped tightly in her hands. Cara pulled one ajel, aimed it at the blonde in brown, then turned and saw the three sisters. She then pulled out the other one aiming at the sisters. Piper stood in front of Paige and Phoebe trying to protect them.

The man in the middle chair saw all the heroes at each other's throats.

"Stop, no one kills onboard this ship." He said in a firm voice.

"Who are you?" the man who stood up from the chair in the middle of the room. His face was perfect, and his dark blonde hair matched perfectly.

The sister said their names one at a time.

Then Cara said hers.

Followed by, Gabrielle's answer to the question.

"Checkov what is the report?" he turned and asked.

"Sir I have some startling news we are in another universe, it says today is May 17th, 2001."

Piper step forward "That's the date my sister died, I need to get there, and prevent it from happening."

The captain introduced himself "Hello I'm captain Kirk"

He shook each girl's hand and asked how they got there.

Phoebe step forward "Were witches who have gone back in time, in order to save our sister."

Cara moved forward and in a quiet voice she said "I came back to save..."

She fought until the words "My love" came out.

Gabrielle step forward "The god of war sent me to save our friend."

Captain Kirk said "See you were fighting yet your goals are all the same."

After to hearing the strange coincidences each woman felt that they had a duty to help the other out.

He said "Unfortunately we have to split up, because it seems all your loved ones died at the same time."

He called the name of his crew.

"Uhura"

A beautiful girl, whose skin tone was a deeper color than the rest of the crew, dark hair, dressed in a fuzzy red dress.

"Spock"

A man who had pointy ears, and black hair, step forward, he had a blue shirt with black pants.

"Sulu"

He had thin black hair, and big ears; he looked handsome Gabrielle thought.

"McCoy"

Stood a man wearing the same blue shirt as Spock, but he looked different with brown hair comb over to the side, and round eyes.

"Checkov"

Was a young man who was maybe in his early twenty's, with curly brown hair. His outfit matched Sulu's.

We are each going to assist you on your quest; you came all this way after all.

McCoy and I will go help you save your sister.

"Spock and Uhura, you help Cara." he ordered.

"Sulu and Checkov, you go with Gabrielle." he ordered again.

Each crew member was armed with phasers on their belts; they were ready to save the day.

The teams formed, and they walked down a very narrow hallway.

Leading the teams was a man in a red shirt. His brown hair was very short.

His accent was so soothing to the Phoebe's ears.

He said "Each team step on that platform and the machine will beam you where you need to be."

Phoebe asked "What's your name?"

The man replied "Scotty, cause of the accent."

She told him that was the cutest thing she has ever heard.

He smiled, with a blush of his checks. He felt loved.

First team was Sulu , Checkov, and Gabrielle.

Gabrielle looked up at Sulu, in her heart she knew she would be safe, with him. Not only was he an attractive man, but he seem to have that hero feeling to her. But not to waste too much time Gabrielle visualized the day, beams of blue lights where around them and in a blink of an eye they were nowhere to be seen.

The next was Cara, Spock and Uhura.

Uhura grabbed Spock's hand, Spock turned and smiled at her, he knew she was his one true love. Cara turned to see Spock and Uhua's interacting.

"Why is it I'm always on the team with a couple of birds blinded by love?" Cara mumbled.

She imagined the mourning of, and a beam of blue lights surrounded her and her teammates.

Last were the sisters, McCoy, and Kirk.

Piper's mind visualized the dark day, suddenly lights surrounded them then a flash they were gone.

Unfortunately all the teams were in the same area.

"What happened?" Cara asked.

"Well according to my calculations you should be able to save your three friends together. Meaning it will be one huge battle." Sulu announced as he pressed buttons on a device known as a tricorder.

The tricorder was a small device which was wide with lots of yellow and red buttons. It was used for data sensing, analysis, and recording data.

Gabrielle walked passed everyone, they watched as she walked over a huge hill. After a walk down, she looked up at the gray sky and yelled "Ares."

He appeared behind her. "Hey blonde, behind you." he let out with a smirk.

She turned and in shocked, "You are here."

"Always." he replied.

"I see you have some new friends." He said with a curious look.

"Yeah it seems Xena was not the only one dying on this depressing day." Gabrielle replied, with a look of assurance to his puzzled look.

"What's the plan, bard?" he said in an annoyed voice.

"Save Xena" she replied quickly.

"Well, let's go get her." He said eagerly.

"Oh, but before I forget, I found this." He added.

He handed Gabrielle a light brown leather bag. Sticking out of the bag was a black pole with a blue velvet tie. He put it on her shoulder, so that it hung from her hip.

The god of war walked up the hill with Gabrielle, to see their teammates gathered in a circle planning what would be known as the: Unwinnable War.

Cara looked up and saw the two warriors coming up from the hill.

She ran to greet them.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"This is the god of war." Gabrielle answered.

"Ares" she said with a smile, while looking at Ares' face.

Kirk stood up and waved, for the three to come and help plan so at least they would stand a fighting chance.

"Cara tell me about Nicci." Gabrielle demanded as she took charge to the circle.

Gabrielle saw Cara about to tear up, she then place her hand on her shoulder, Gabrielle froze and her closed her eyes. While they were closed she saw a vision of Cara's friends, she describe them aloud while she saw it in her mind.

Phoebe noticed this and turned to Piper "Do you think she is?" Phoebe asked.

Piper replied "Maybe."

After the vision Gabrielle opened her eyes and saw everyone staring at her.

Cara looking shock turned, to the blonde warrior. "How did you know of Khalan, Richard, and Zedd?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know." Gabrielle mumbled.

Gabrielle quickly added "Ares, find these warriors will need their help."

Ares then vanished within a purple flash.

Cara told Gabrielle, "She wears a red robe, with a vial at the top. Her long black hair hangs down passing her shoulders…."

Gabrielle interrupted, "No, her powers, is what I meant."

Cara replied, "A sister of the dark, with Dacras and she knows telekinesis and can throw lighting."

"Dacra" Gabrielle said trying to figure out what it was.

Phoebe figured it was a magic thing, she thought she would look in the book, which was in Piper's light brown bag that hung off her hip.

Phoebe grabbed the book, and began flipping, till the book started to flip itself.

The book jumped from Phoebe's hands to the ground in the middle of the circle, and continued flipping until the book stopped on the page, which held a golden tint, with wrinkles and tears. It matched the same sort of paper as Cara's map.

There was a black blob of paint looked as if it was splashed.

Painted over the splash was a weapon; a triquetra shaped, sliver rode with sharp ends. It had tribal markings. Everyone looked at the page.

Gabrielle began to read aloud.

"_The __dacra__ was an extremely dangerous magical weapon carried by the Sister of the light and the sister of the dark. _

_A Dacra takes a form of Triquetra with a sharp ends. It is infinitely more lethal. If a Dacra pierces the skin of a person,that person is placed under the weapon's power. The wielder of the Dacra need only open themselves to their __han __and their victim will die instantly. Interestingly, when someone is killed by a Dacra, light seems to come from their eyes. "_

Cara then told them of hans, "They are a collective source of energy, giving strength."

Then Cara then told them that Richard gave his han to Nicci increasing her strength.

Gabrielle did not want to know what Shax could do, but she had to ask.

Asking about the villain who killed their sister, the book began flipping itself again land on the Page titled:

_Shax, The Source's Assassin_

_D__emonic hitman called _

_out for only the top _

_assignments by _

_the Source. _

_C__orporatizes out of _

_wind and air. Method _

_of attack is a ferocious _

_blast of wind that can _

_be lethal to its victim. _

Piper then told her "He is white but appears to be blue, he has long hair, a torn shirt, and he is the most discussing thing I have ever seen."

Forming a circle around Gabrielle, they stared at her. The Cara who stood next to Gabrielle placed her hand on her shoulder, and asked "What's the plan?"

Gabrielle replied to Cara "At this point in time, I do not have one."

Gabrielle looked at all of them staring at her. She just met them, but they welcomed her, it felt as if she knew them a hundred years. She knew in her heart their lives were in her hands.

Gabrielle said "You guys just met me, and now you are putting your lives in my hands?"

Uhura responded "Yes, Xena and you, are one of the first heroes on this Earth, then The Seeker and his friends came next, and finally the Charmed ones took over in modern times. We knew who you were and why you were there, the legends are all true, we just wanted to confirm if it was really you guys."

A stunned Gabrielle with eyes wide open as far as they could go aligned with a mouth in the shape of a straight line; could not believe that the Enterprise crew knew of her and Xena.

Even though she was confused for a moment, she knew that if she was going to get her friend back; that she herself would have to become a warrior Princess.

The team formed a circle around Gabrielle. They waited to hear what was going to happen.

Gabrielle informed of the ten thousands samurais and the ultimate evil Yodoshi.

After telling of her enemies, Gabrielle began to become sick.

She walked off, so that no one would see how sick she was.

She walked into a quiet place in the forest.

She then thought, how she was supposed to defeat the lady in red, the white demon, and fix Xena's life.

Bending down to have a seat, a scroll fell out of her bag that she had hanging around her hip. It was titled "The Price" she remembered of how bad things got, Xena still had a job to do no matter what. Bending down to pick it up, another scroll fell out. This one was called "A Good Day". She then remembered, how Xena had faith in her and that she could do any task put in front of her.

Gabrielle picked up the two scrolls, placed them in her brown leather bag, and placed them behind a rock.

Gabrielle began walking back, to see the team. To her surprise she saw Ares and the three friends of Cara's. Ares walked over to Gabrielle, who stood there with a smile on her face as she watched 'her troops'.

"We don't have long." He told her.

Her smile went away.

"How much longer, a day?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"Not even that long, a few hours at the most." Ares responded.

Gabrielle froze in fear. Stiff as a board, pale as a ghost.

Ares felt her fear, just by standing by the warrior whose faced looked as if she was losing her best friend all over again.

"This might not go as plan." Ares told the young warrior.

Gabrielle cupped her hands as if she were getting water from a stream. She then lifted them slowly, placing them over her face.

Ares heard crying. He grabbed her wrist and lowered her hand; he saw the tears on Gabrielle's hand. As gently as he could he grabbed her shoulder, and he pulled her towards him. He wrapped his large arm around her back, feeling her skin. He then pulled her forward. Now standing chest to chest, the two warriors were hugging. Gabrielle never thought she would see the God of War, being sympathetic. She looked up at him.

She saw his black hair cut very short. Looked smoothed and flat on sides but had shape on top. She saw his brown eyes, looking into hers. The eyes brought out the sad look on his face.

Face to face, they teleported back to the place she hid her scrolls.

"Gabrielle, this may not go as plan, but hold on." He told her as he moved from in front to behind her with his arm around her.

Gabrielle said "But Ares..." before he interrupted her.

"Gabrielle, come on now. I trained you for this exact situation. Remember Gabrielle? How I showed you what my heart felt. Come on we can get through this. You just have to trust me. Come on show me what you got." He yelled.

Gabrielle got an angry look, just like the one she had when she trough her sai at the tree.

Gabrielle bent over, and pulled her sai out of her boot, and threw it at the tree,like before only this time with a scream.

The sai moved quickly. It flew a total of five inches before, it hit the tree.

Ares smiled, then added "That ah girl."

"Gabrielle, go and tell them that the battle is calling near" he told her.

"Ares, you expect me to be the delivererof bad news?" replied with a look of shock.

"We'll do it, together." He said as he grabbed her hand, interlocking their fingers.

They began making their way back to warn the others. On the way back, she stopped to remove her sai from the tree. When she looked, she saw it, was in there pretty deep. About three inches, to be precise, she place both hands and pulled with strength of a god. In a matter of seconds Gabrielle held the black handle, with spikes on the side, as the blade stood tall next to her face.

She turned to Ares.

He had a look of pride for the young bard. She turned the sai upside down, then placed it in the leather strapped attached to her boot.

The two continued down the path. Step by step, they felt the dirt path with grass to the side.

They heard footsteps. Turning to the side, they saw the army of samurais.

Gabrielle stood tall next to a tree, and then got down on her knees. She pulled Ares down to his knees. They saw the army with a wagon of, what appeared to be explosives. Gabrielle placed her hand on the tree trunk and closed her eyes. A vision filled her eyes. She saw an explosion. She then remembered one happing in Japan. In her heart she knew it was Xena warning her of another one.

Ares turned to Gabrielle, "What is your plan?"

"I have an idea, but we need to get out of here now." Gabrielle whispered, quickly.

She wrapped around his arm, they teleported back towards the group.

Gabrielle stood tall on top of the dirt hill, with rocks mixed in the dirt and a few patches of grass. She looked down at the group; she looked at them as if they were her army.

She looked down, and then raised her head high. Her eyes grew big, and then her mouth drew a straight line, the look was serious.

"Today we fight, not for passion or glory, but for our friends we so desperately need. My friend told me that our journey brought us to the farthest lands, and told me she will remain in my heart. My heart told me to bring her back because there is so much to do. Tell me you wouldn't fight for your sister, your lover, or your friend. Today we make a stand. We must go up against this unwinnable war. There will be no backing down. Magic got us in, now it is up to us to get out of it, with our loved ones intact."

Cara saw Paige shaking. She approached the young lady. She walked up right next to her.

Cara told Paige "You know magic is a big part of my life, and it will be of yours. I know you just found it today, I remember how scared I was. It is a great thing. Makes you strong, and can do the impossible. "

"Are these your sisters?" Cara asked, looking a Piper and Phoebe in the background.

Paige looked at Piper and Phoebe standing behind her, and then replied "Yes, they are my sisters."

Cara smiled and responded "See you have family, be glad and hold them tightly"

Suddenly there were sounds of thunder; clashing on the heroes' ears.

The sound, echo more and more, footsteps where closer than they thought.

Then our heroes saw red veils. Sisters of the dark step forward, with Dacras in hand.

Nicci was among them. Cara turned, eyeing her. She pulled her ajels out.

The sisters were average height women, dressed in red robes with veils behind their hair. Their skin was pale. Their hair color was different. To the left they had blonde, brown, red, and black. Nicci was in front with black hair, and to the right of her was a red head and a blonde. The girls on the right pulled their dacras up to the side of their face, and threw. The Dacras flew five inches before being pushed back into the sisters' chest.

The heroes looked up and saw the most amazing thing they had seen all day.

On top of the mountain was, Prue, Xena, and Leo. The three back flipped off the tall cliff. Moving quickly they landed safely and headed down to meet their fellow friends.

Cara ran up to Leo.

Gabrielle ran up to Xena. She asked Xena of the explosion. Xena replied yeah we need to create one, now.

Piper, and Phoebe, ran to Prue as fast as they could, when they reached her the hugged her tightly.

Nicci not liking the reunion aimed her hand at Cara and powered up for a lighting blast. She placed her arm extended straight and opened her hand placing the palm at Cara. White lights formed from the palm.

Leo turned Cara, so he would get hit by the lighting. He died, again. His body burned turned black, with ashes falling on top of Cara. Cara screamed, in pain. The scream was painful to the ear, sounded as lighting. "Why would this happen again" she thought.

Filled with rage, she held the ajels tightly. Walking forward, pace by pace only made her more enraged, she finally, meet Nicci. Face to face, the two looked into each other's eyes. Cara slapped Nicci with the ajel in the face. The hit was hard it knocked Nicci to the ground. Leo orb in, with blue lights, Cara was too busy beating Nicci to see. As Nicci lay down on the pine needles, Cara jumped on top, then raised her arm up in the air, with the ajel in it. Brought it down with a blink of an eye and hit Nicci in the face. One hit made her bounce, then another, and when Cara pulled her arm in the air for a third time, something caught her arm. She pulled down her arm and saw Leo's armband, then looked up at the man she loved.

"You died." She said with a look of shock.

"I returned for you. I am your gift for all the good that you do. I am your healer." He replied as he lifted Cara back to her feet.

Nicci got up, during Cara and Leo's reunion. Cara turned and kicked Nicci in her chest. Nicci fell backwards off the hill. She rolled, then getting back on her feet, she escaped into the forest.

Her sisters tried to finish the job, the sisters on the left, threw their dacras. Prue waved her hand, when that happened it was like wind sending, them back. The dacra returned to their owners' chest. The sisters instantly fell, into a puddle of their own blood.

After the entire set of sisters were dead, Phoebe who saw Leo orbed in and ran to Cara, to tell her "Your boyfriend is now a whitelighter."

She opened the book with the whitelighter page and passed it to Cara.

After they fell, Xena grabbed Gabrielle's upper arm,

"Gabrielle we need an explosion, and we need it now, before they get here."

Gabrielle closed her eyes, then a vision sparked, she saw Richard's older friend throwing fire, she had an idea. She yelled "Can anyone throw fire?"

The man from the vision step forward then answered the bard

"I can." Zedd said.

He stood there a tall man, with grey hair; his clothes were a robe and a pattern shirt covering his chest, completed with a leather belt, which had stiches of cloth on it. With all that he had pants the same color as the robe, it matched so perfectly you would forget that they were separate.

Then Gabrielle told Zedd 'the plan'.

Zedd stood tall behind the young bard, he circled his hand, then the two disappeared into the air, as smoke aurora appeared. They hid behind trees. The soldiers dressed in black amour, caught their eye. Behind the soldiers was a wagon, which the wood was light with age, filled with bottles of all colors, shapes and sizes, they assumed the bottles were filled with explosives. Gabrielle turned to Zedd, he nodded then he held his hand, just like Nicci did. An orange aurora filled his palm; he released the flame setting fire straight towards the old wagon. Before it hit Zedd tackled Gabrielle, and covered her with his body.

The explosion hit, winds blew. Zedd and Gabrielle felt the pressure. Zedd did not move so he could protect the bard. Back with the others, they felt the pressure as well. They all hit the ground. Each and every one of their hair blew. After a few seconds, the wind stopped. Zedd stood up; he extended his hand down to help the young woman whom he protected. She grabbed his hand, Zedd lifted. When both warriors were up, they stood front to back, and disappeared the way they came.

Morimoto felt the explosion worse than anyone. He looked as half his army was gone. He knew he heard someone behind the trees, but just kept walking. He gathered the rest of his army, and continued down the long, dirt path.

Now, it was personal. They marched forward.

Gabrielle and Zedd appeared. The others jumped to their feet, to meet them.

"What happened?" the captain asked.

"We set fire to half the army. You see they had a wagon full of explosives, and this man throws fire, so we put the two together." She replied.

After she said that the army approached, they rode faster to not lose any more men.

Then they braced for impact. Now it came down to it. The army was now here.

Morimoto step forward.

"You old man, and you sneaky blonde, did you have anything to do with the explosion?"

Gabrielle told him, "What explosion? My elderly friend and I were enjoying a walk."

Zedd replied, in a funny voice, "Elderly?"

Gabrielle nudged her elbow onto his arm. Then Zedd added "Oh right, yeah we were in fact enjoying a walk."

He said "Fine, extend your arms with palm facing at one of my…"

He yelled at a solider "You step forward now."

As the solider stepped forward, he continued with his pervious statement.

"Now aim you palm and kill him like you did the others."

Zedd extended his arm, facing the palm. Before he killed him he looked at Gabrielle. Her eyes moved to the side, like watching the flames move forward. Zedd had no choice but to kill the solider. Flames emerged from his palm, and then he pushed his hand forward, thus the flame hitting the solider. Gabrielle and Zedd had big smiles on their faces as they shrug their shoulders.

Morimoto outraged, drew his sword, "Attack." he yelled. All of the sudden black auroras appeared, it was the sisters of the dark appeared. Warriors dressed in black and red took up half the battlefield.

Soldiers began to fly on the attack.

A man drew his sword, and aimed at Prue. She bent her arm, then moved it forward slowly, her powers sent the solider in the air, and the sisters threw the dacras at Cara. She hit the ground and the dacra hit the solider in the air. Hitting him in the temple, and slashed him in his shoulder, and one in the neck. He fell; his body bloody and bruised laid there in his own blood.

Khaln whipped out her knives, and sliced two sisters across the chest; tearing the red veil. Khalan's hair blew in wind, until a sister dressed in red, with red hair, grabbed her hair. Khalan dropped to her knees, then the sister pulled her head back. Her eyes closed tightly, she saw darkness but knew her head was position as if looking at the sky. Cara noticed from afar. She ran forward to save Khaln. Placing the red leather rod on the sister's back, the sister let go of her hair. The sister screamed in pain, but Cara kept it there. The sister screamed of pain. In a matter of seconds she screamed no more. Body dropped to knees, falling face first into the ground.

Gabrielle had her sais, hitting two soldiers, in their chest. Then they hit the ground, as they hit, Gabrielle looked upward, facing north saw Morimoto, then another vision hit. She saw that it was he, who killed her friend. She then screamed

"You killed her." the scream was similar, to Cara's scream of pain.

A solider fighting Richard blocked to view of Morimoto, but he was not going to escape, if this young warrior had something to do with it.

The drum beats were heard around the battle field, each hero looked up at the sky as a thousand arrows flew in the air. Our heroes ran into the forest. Unfortunately so did the evil fighters. Now it was the forest duel. The arrows flew downward, after losing wind, the turned upside down, and collapsed to the ground.

The thud of the arrows was loud. Then silenced filled the air. The villains took advantage and set for an attack. Sisters of the dark, got the dacras next to their face, then tossed them aiming at the Charmed ones. Prue used her magic, to toss them at the soldiers, missing them. Piper had enough, she pulled her hands back, having her arms point upward with a closed hand, then opened her hands moved them downward. Her hands were now across her chest and opened, but Piper succeeded. As her powers were to make someone explode and a sister did just that. Everyone froze, for they could not believe what they saw. They saw black ash were a sister once stood. The other sister targeted them, out for revenge.

The wind whistled again, Xena looked up, and saw more arrows she remembered where they were coming from. She looked at the warriors with phasers, and had an idea. She approached the man with brown hair, dressed in a gold shirt with the symbol on it, completed with silver phasers in hand, and long black pants.

She asked the man, "Do you think you can take out the archers?"

He answered "Yeah, we can." He and his crew begin running, they were going to have to take the back way, but he was out to get the job done.

The sister ran, with rallying cries similar to a Banshee's. Phoebe grabbed a potion bottle and threw it. The green bottle landed at a sister's feet, and smoke emerged from the broken bottle. The smoke shot up, then found its way into the sisters nose and eyes. The sister grabbed her head, and started to evaporate. Then she slowly disappeared and smoke was at that was left.

"Nice Phoebes" Prue said with a smile.

Now only a handful of sisters were left. Gabrielle desperately threw her sais, it flew two feet, until it struck the sister's chest, she bleed, then covered her wound with her hand, alas it was too late. Then five sisters rushed forward. Piper moved her hands in the same direction as before, with the same result. Phoebe got another bottle and threw it at the sister causing her to evaporate into smoke as before.

Dacra flew from one, but Prue deflected it before it hit Paige. The dacra traveled back to the sister. It slit her throat; she touched her throat, in reaction, blood spilled from her mouth, then she fell backwards. Prue standing in front of Paige trying to help her through a scary day; did not see the dacrac flying to her head.

Paige held out an open palm, then called out "Dacra". Blue lights surrounded the weapon, and in a blink it was in her hand. Paige decided to send it flying back. She stepped forward, then held her hand up and threw it, it traveled back hitting the sister in chest, but this time her eyes began glowing black like book said. Lights surrounded her as she exploded.

One was left. Xena had enough, the sister ran, but she had an idea. She grabbed her chakram, holding it in the middle part, she tossed it. It traveled fast. It got closer and closer to the sister. Finally it split in to two, one side caught the side of her neck, and the next side did the same. Then the chakram connected cutting the sisters head off her body. Xena walked over to pick up the chakram. She kicked the head out of sight. Bent down to get the chakram, which laid there covered in blood, it had as much as it did when Gabrielle found it.

She turned around looking at the battlefield. She saw Gabrielle's sais was missing from the sister chest, as was Gabrielle.

Then she looked as the soldiers stood frozen. Xena wonder where Gabrielle was and how the soldiers froze.

She looked up at the sky and yelled "Was this you're doing Ares?"

It was Ares' doing, but Ares did not hear as he was following Gabrielle deeper in the woods. She pushed Xena's killer against the tree, the placed her silver sais at his throat. Ares watched from across the field, then Ares remembered her hiding a bag from him. He faded into the air.

In a quiet peaceful place, he appeared into area where he saw Gabrielle begin to fight. He saw the light brown cloth stick out from behind the rock. He walked over to it. There he saw, a black leather sheath that he had never seen before. It had blue velvet tie, the reaching for the leather pole, he pulled it out, noticing the end as well as on the handle of the sword. Metal face design on the top and bottom completed the sheath. The handle had two dragons on the side. He quickly, made his way back to help Gabrielle.

In a matter of seconds, he was across the way watching the young bard, about to finish the job he sent her to do.

With his deep, loud voice he yelled "Gabrielle, take this."

He threw the sword to Gabrielle, she did not take her eyes off her enemy, but instead put on hand out, with open palm. The sword traveled the way, finding its way back home. Catching it with one hand; she then grabbed the handle. Then place the blade at his throat. She then pushed forward, killing her friend's enemy. Ares watched in shock as the young innocent little girl was now a warrior.

At the other battlefield, the army was fading into darkness. See the army lives were connected to Morimoto, when he died they all died. Smoke filled the air, as they slowly faded into the air. It was over, or so they thought.

In a Japanese building lit with red paper lanterns. With rice paper doors held together by a light colored wood. The wood on floor made the building shine. The most beautiful room had the most evil in the world in it. There stood a white demon, which appeared to be blue. This demon had long hair. His friend was man, who had black puffy hair, red and gold tribal face paint. Then a woman, who was visible, yet faded in appearance; dressed in red veils, with long black hair, was Nicci using her magic.

She told them to meet her, in the woods. The demon, had a tornado surrounded him, it destroyed the room, smashed walls, doors, and left the room a wreck. As the pressure started to fade, so did the demon. He was already in the woods, meeting Nicci. The man in face paint, had fire surrounded him, sparks burned the room. He transported into the woods, both men destroyed the beautiful building, nothing but ash remained.

Nicci got up from the ground, in which she was sitting on.

"Are you ready to finish, what they started?" she ask.

Each man said nothing, but nodded their head upward, then down. The trio transported to the battlefield.

Still no sign of Gabrielle, got Xena worried, but a flash of white light blinded her. She looked and saw the evil trio. Xena's worries would have to wait, she had a problem. Gabrielle told Ares to take her to the others.

Then Kirk and his crew, made it too the archers, only to find bows and arrows on the ground, with no sign of life. They began to make their way back to the battlefield. Running quickly the crew got back to the battlefield in no time. Looking up they saw the final battle as the legend said. They duck down behind bushes ready to watch good defeat evil.

Then a blue orb came, it was Leo, Piper's husband.

"Leo?" a surprised Piper said.

Both Leos looked up, and then answered at the same time "Yes?"

"My Leo," Piper said.

Cara's Leo turned around.

"What are you doing here?" Piper asked.

"I came to tell you…"he was able to say before Shax hit him with a blast.

He flew a few feet, before his back hit a tree, then slid down. Leo was unable to speak. Nicci eyed Cara.

"You ready?" she taunted.

Cara decided to tackle the evil harlot. Cara was successful. Grabbing Nicci's arm, Cara held Nicci's wrist in her fist, she squeezed tightly. Then they faded in the air, the shadows rippled like a stone thrown in the water.

Leo yelled "Damn, she figured out her new powers. It's too early."

Everyone stared at Leo, the look on their faces was a look like what are you talking about, each eye was wide and mouths wanting to drop. Before he had time to answer, he thought of Cara, then using his new powers he orb within the blue lights.

A purple flash of light surrounded the air, then visible cloths of light brown and black. It was Ares and Gabrielle. They notice the evil duo. Their faces had a go to hell look, their eyes lined up, looking straight forward, their lips going straight across, giving a serious look. Gabrielle lowered her arms down, the sword covering her chest. The blood from the leader stained the sword, but it now came down to this the final battle.

Leo 'Wyatt' regained conscious, he mumbled "Piper, the prophecy, Power of six."

Piper turned around, and ran to the tree. She got down on her knees, placing her right head on her husband's head, and lifted his face up.

"Leo, wake up." She cried.

She shook his head, he opened his eyes. He looked into his wife eyes, looked at her grin, showing almost all her teeth. He saw the woman he fell in love with, but reminiscing would have to wait. 

"Piper, the elders sent me to tell you…." He was able to speak before; Piper interrupted "Leo, we created our own universe."

Leo stopped her, by putting his fingers over her lips. "Yeah I know you created your own Universe. The elders knew this would happen just as they know, the power of three is dead"

A look of devastation took hold of Piper's face, then Leo continued "So that the power of six can live. Xena, Gabrielle, and Paige will be another 'power of three' thus the power of six. What I'm telling you is that they are your sisters. And in order to defeat Shax you must take their hands hand so, that you can become 'Charmed again'."

Piper left Leo's side to join hands with her sisters. Piper ran, forward, she ran five feet, before reaching Phoebe. She pulled Phoebe to the side.

"Phoebe the power of three is dead, and now it is the power of six."

Phoebe's eyes opened up completely and they stretch very wide. Piper responded with more detail

"Xena, Paige, and Gabrielle are our sisters, and if we are ever to defeat Shax, we need to strike."

Phoebe quickly grabbed Piper's hand. Then she led her sister to stand by Gabrielle. Looking at Gabrielle, with a look of hatred at the evil lord, she begged her to put the sword down.

Phoebe said "Gabrielle, put the sword down."

Gabrielle with looks of anger responded with a dark silence.

"Gabrielle take my hand, it will help you finish this." Phoebe pleaded.

Gabrielle turned to look at the young woman's eyes. Phoebe took her hand and forced the sword out of Gabrielle's hands.

"Take my hand, and finish what we started." Phoebe took Gabrielle's hand.

"Ask Xena to take your hand." She told Gabrielle.

Xena overheard the conversation, Xena took Gabrielle's hand.

Shax knowing the prophecy could not let it happen, but Prue ran forward, as she reached them, she grabbed Xena's hand and held her hand out. The blast deflected, landing behind the duo.

"Paige take my hand, everything will be all right I promise." Prue told her sister.

Paige shyly took Prue's hand. Piper then got a hold of Paige's left. The circle was complete. Dark blue lights surrounded the six women, wind blew hard. The book, flipped pages fast and violent like the wind.

Going around the circle you could see, Prue's eye closed, with a relax emotion, her hair blew in her face, Phoebe with hair bouncing, looked excited with a smile, as she was already close with Gabrielle. Piper's face had closed eyes and a look similar to Prue's. Paige's had closed eyes, but a look of fear filled her face. Xena's looked at Gabrielle's face and saw that she had a look of understanding; she looked as if she finally understood. Xena's face looked similar to Gabrielle because she knew that the bard made good decisions.

Khalan felt pressure all around, the lights danced through her eyes, with her hair blowing; she turned to see Richard and Zedd, staring at the circle of six. The trees leaves blew, leaving the branches which they used to sit upon. Lights got brighter almost blinding, then turned gold, as the gold lights lit the middle circle, it formed six white bubbles. The bubbles went into the six women's chest. As the orbs went into each woman's chest; that particular woman lit up white. The orbs traveled into the women's chest at the same time. As the orbs went into the women's chest, Shax tried everything to stop, he basted at them.

His blast just reflected back, hitting the mountain behind. Rocks flew forward almost hitting him from behind. Wind stop and everything remain calm again. The Seeker and his pals watched as they were part of history.

The book finished flipping, and landed on' Shax's Vanquishing Spell' page.

Prue "Repeat after me."

Prue "_Evil winds that blows"_

The other five women repeated after her.

Prue then said the next line "_that which forms below"_

Again they repeated.

Prue finally read the last lines together,

"_no longer_

_may you dwell_

_death takes you_

_with this spell_"

Her sisters repeated for the final time. As the word spell rolled off their tongues, Shax started to glow, he tried to shoot, but that arm dissolved into the air, then he tried again using his other arm, it dissolved into the air as well. A blinding white light, took hold of the demon's body, he calmly faded. When the light stop shinning, there was no trace of the demon. No ashes, no smoke, just thin air.

Yodoshi fearing for his life faded in the air. He had another plan.

He ended up in a dessert. The sky a piercing blue, the star, bright and yellow, lit up the battleground. The heat, felt like a fire. It made the fighters there uncomfortable.

Cara had Nicci pinned down, Nicci shouted as her neck hit the sand, felt as if lava touched her skin. Nici place both arms on Cara's stomach and pushed upward, trying to break free. Cara was pushed toward the ground. Nicci jumped up, placing her feet on the ground then thrusting her body upward, she stood up. She looked into Cara's eyes.

Faded in the background, was Leo yelling a question to Cara, "What are you doing?"

Cara turned her face to the side gazing at him from across the battlefield "I'm thinking her, for making you a whitelighter."

"Say goodbye Cara that will be your power, the power of goodbye." Nicci said with an smirk, showing arrogance along with her top teeth, her lip covered her bottom ones.

Cara was angered, but feared Nicci might have won this one, but wasn't going to go down without a fight. Cara's eyes aligned straight forward although her eyebrows were pushing downward expressing anger, her lips aligned straight, giving a serious touched.

Cara responded to Nicci's pervious comment, "You do not know the power of goodbye, perhaps I'll teach you. I'll teach you that we all fall down, even evil."

Nicci replied "Evil does not fall, as we have no emotion, no pain, no soul we can never fall."

She both on their feet stared into each other's eyes. Not taking too long Nicci raced over toward Cara, aiming a punch at her. Cara changed position and placing her hand on her ajels so pulled them out, then stood straight up. She saw the evil one running; Nicci extended her arm with a tight fist, throwing towards Cara's face. She then move to the side, to escape, the hit. Nicci turned her head slightly to the left to look at Cara. Cara then took the ajel and smacked her face, Nicci fell to the ground, was shocked she was hit, but hurt by the ajel.

Nicci placed her hands in the sand but using her arms stopped her face from hitting the ground.

A ringing began in Cara's ear, it hurt, felt as if a scream happened right in it. She quickly covered it, though she was blinded by a light. Yodoshi stood, where Nicci was. Yodoshi holding a fist then extending his arm, gave Cara an uppercut to the chin, then pushed upward. She flew backwards, she floated in the air, on her back, while her body was stiff, while floating the only thing she thought of having to say goodbye to Leo.

She landed on the ground, her back on the sand, eyes shut, not wanting to be open. Leo seeing his love hurt tore him up inside, he orb to her, then placed his arm above her stomach in attempt to help her up.

He then said "Need Help, Cara?"

Cara then opened her eyes, saw him, she placed both hands on the ground and pushed herself up.

"I was fine before you showed." She said trying not to show a 'weakness'.

Then the couple turned to see, the evil duo.

(Back at the grounds)

"Where did Yodoshi, flash too?" Gabrielle asked.

"Well I may now." said a Leo standing up after taking that hit.

"The elders said with new Charmed, comes new powers. You all can travel to other worlds, including the Seeker and his friends.''

"So now we can travel? How does it work?" Piper asked.

"Well I can explain later, right now everyone, think of Cara and hurry."

The six sisters, confessor, wizard, and seeker, bowed their heads, eyes closed. They stood tall, then white lights surrounded them. The background faded, but in place was a new background with a bright blue sky, a sandy floor, and a star making it bright.

Leo turned around to see that the only ones who remain were Ares and himself.

"Aren't you leaving?" Leo asked Ares.

"No, I have my own plan." he answered calmly.

Leo's face then became puzzled. His eyes squinted, then his lips opened in the middle, but not far enough to show teeth. He orb towards the battle.

Leo appeared as the blue lights disappeared, all he saw was the Mord'Sith and the Sister of the dark standing off. Yodoshi stood behind Nicci, as he had no fear she would lose.

"What's wrong Cara, you going to have a break down?" she taunted.

Cara pointed for Leo, to leave so that she could finish what she started.

Closing her eyes, with lips sealed, almost as if to cry with her head pointed downward, was a Mord'Sith, she was almost broken. However when pain comes, anger is not far.

Lifting her head up, then opening her eyes, then pointing them down to express the anger of which she held.

Holding tightly to the ajel, the Mord'Sith walked up to the dark sister.

She walked ten paces, her foot step sunk the ground below then as she lifted her foot, and the print was washed away.

She now stood, at the footsteps, of the the wicked Nicci.

Then Cara decide to hit her up side her head with the ajel, the dark sister fell backwards hitting the ground with her hand over the side which was hit. She then had the nerve to have her jaw drop. To retaliate she tackled Cara.

She wrapped around Cara's torso, applying pressure to see that she hit the ground, and hard.

It worked, then taking advantage the sister took hold of Cara's hair.

The dark one pulled up, dragging Cara's body upward.

Cara placed her hands on the ground, as if she were helpless. She then pulled her hands up and saw a clear shot at Nicci's face. She reached upward and scratched her face, Nicci's jump back, almost releasing the hold, but the evil one was determined to finish the job.

Leo spoke to Cara, by whispering a message through his mind, "Cara do not give up, you can do this." Not knowing if it was heard he look down, but it was heard.

Cara place her hands on Nicci's arm, then pulled her forward. Cara's strength made Nicci release the hold. In her hands was Nicci's arm, she tossed her forward. Nicci fell face first after being tossed to the ground.

Tired of falling Nicci got up charging forward, her feet traveled fast, the red veil blew in the background. Cara raced towards her, her blonde hair waved through the wind. They got closer to each other; before you could blink they each had each other's hands holding the side of their faces.

They shook each other, then slide down the hill. The tumble put them closer to the Valley of Perdition, but not in it. They were at least three feet away.

The two, landed on their backs, the hold was let go during the fall.

Their faces covered in dust.

The two got up, Cara noticed the Valley crossing line, she knew how to end it, but Nicci had to be weakened first.

Nicci ran towards but Cara holding ajel smacked Nicci's chest, pushing Nicci back.

Nicci backed up, looking up, Nicci raced to Cara with opened palms.

She placed the opened hands on Cara's neck and began to squeeze.

Cara felt numb, her body, just shut down on her. Cara almost became unconscious. But that spark ofLeo and her together triggered thoughts. And her happiness made her snap out of it, and Cara kicked Nicci in her chest. At that moment the choke hold was broken.

Yodoshi was about to get involved, he turned and began walking towards the battle.

"Piper, stop him." Phoebe said in a hurry.

Piper pushed her hand out, showing all her finger sticking straight up, as she did her freezing power; she froze the dark lord.

Xena saw the sun go down, while Piper was freezing Youdoshi.

She yelled, pleading to Ares "Ares now."

The god of war, stood in middle of the ground, he stood behind the blue lighted sky, the green plants filling the ground. He heard movement, then shouted "Come out now."

The future warriors came out with their phasers in hand, their captain, told the god, "We are on your side, remember."

He was about to reply, when he heard the woman he loved yell for help, then decide now, was time.

He pulled out the tall silver urn, teleported to the fountain, his boots making a print in the snow from the mountain. Then he dumped the ashes in.

(Back in the next world)

Yodoshi, glowed, his face paint washed off, showing his mortal form.

His ashes were dumped from the urn.

Seeing he had no powers, and unfroze he thrusted a sword to his stomach to regain his powers. After he died again, and regained his powers, Piper attempted to refreeze him; she placed her hands in the same way as before, she successfully froze him where he stood.

Nicci turned right to see the dark lord frozen, in place, he stood in the middle of the tall sandy dun, his pose saw him walking forward, one foot on the ground the other in the air heading down. Then turned to the left to see the valley, then figured she could throw Cara in it.

Walking towards Cara Nicci placed her hands on Cara's shoulders trying to toss her. Cara notice the evil look with Nicci's eyes eyebrows pointed down, no smile, lips sealed in shape of a straight line. Cara kneed her to her chest.

Seeing as she had no choice Nicci then grabbed of hold of Cara's hair, her hand had handful of Cara's blonde hair. Cara lunge her head forward hitting Nicci's forehead. Nicci's head leaned back. Cara then took hold of Nicci's hair. Cara pulled tightly, felt as if pulled out. Cara using her left hand pulled Nicci's arm out of her hair.

Cara then placed her hand around Nicci's neck, suddenly applied pressure.

A desperately, drained Nicci who struggled to lift up her arm, she lifter up, but it fell back down to her side. Then as it lay there limped, she tried again to lift. Slowly it moved upward, and then placed it half was up, but not in Cara's sight. In an attempt to break free she scratched Cara's face. Cara's face lowered downward, as she looked at the sand. Nicci's feet dropped to the ground. She decide, to take Cara and toss her, she wrapped around Cara's waist and moved forward, the two rolled moving them a few inches away to the border of the Valley.

Cara got up; she knew that this would be the last time, to get up. She wobbled on her feet, then stood firm. Nicci, got up ready to end this. Nicci stared at the blonde warrior.

Suddenly Nicci charged with a balled fist. Cara slide a few inches to the left. After missing she charged again with another fist, Cara caught her arm held tightly as if it were an ajel, then shoved her fist to the ground below. Then Nicci quickly raised her head to look up at Cara, she pushed upward to get back to her feet. She stood, but was quite dizzy. Her head spun slightly moving a centimeter to each side,

"Cara this may not go as planned." She taunted tilting her head back.

Cara moved quickly, keeping her distance she threw her leg upward, then connected her boot to the chin, kicking her in her chin. The dark sister, fell backwards. She landed in the valley. Now she knew the end.

She landed on her back, but pushed upward on her knees.

She started to crawl; the sand was a cruel one grabbing her ankle.

It slowly pulled her in, it felt like the dead grabbing her ankles and pulling her down, while in distress she saw a vision. Through a human's eye the vision was in a green tint, she saw Cara, but for the first time, the vision was happening.

It was Cara and in both the actual world and in vision she said "I told you we all fall down, you were no exception. You told me my power was a power of goodbye, well goodbye."

Slowly it pulled, now up to her torso. Her fingers crawled for freedom, but they were pulled backwards instead of forward.

Sinking slowly, the sand was now up to her neck, arms, she pleaded

"Help me Cara please."

She leaned her head back so she could speak,

"Help me, please" she screamed. She extended her arm with a cuffed hand out, so Cara would pull her out.

Cara just stood, watching her enemy slowly die, a piece of her felt guilty, but she knew she was still evil, in order to be happy, she must watch her die.

Her head disappeared from sight, but her arms remained.

Now her hand is all that was left. It became flat, showing all fingers slowly it drained into the sand.

The sand swished around, smoothing out, as if nothing had happened.

Yodoshi unfroze. When he saw Nicci was missing, and Cara standing tall, he let out a deep, dark yell. Cara looked up at the yelling lord. She walked upwards up the steep hill, to re-meet her friends.

She took, big steps, on the steep, sandy hill.

She took steps with big gaps; it only took her ten paces.

She moved higher and higher, Yodoshi move downward closer to the valley, he was ignoring Cara for now.

Cara finally made it to, the top. She stared at her friends,

"Today, I don't stand before you as a Mord'Sith, but as a…"

Yodoshi hit her in the back of her head, causing Cara to land face first into the ground.

The background shifted, form hot dessert, to the blue green, winter mountain of Japan.

There the heroes stood, up against the ultimate evil. He became arrogant, as if we had won, but the battle was not over.

Lurking in the bushes was his daughter, Akemi. Xena sensed her friend in the bushes: then her eyes saw she had a sword. She could not get to Akemi, as the dark one stood tall.

Xena drew her sword, then held her head high as she tried to take this demon out. Fortunately, before a blow was struck Ares, teleported in front of Xena.

Becoming out of patience, he drew his katana.

Then he pulled his arm to the side, the lifted upward, ready for the first blow, but the God of War's quickness blocked the blow in a matter of seconds.

It was so fast no one saw Ares draw the sword.

The power clash put pressure on everyone. The clash sent the dark lord back.

"Ares, this my fight, not yours." Xena said.

He replied "It's okay, you'll owe me one."

Yodoshi just looked at Ares, face.

Ares knew it had to end quickly.

With Yodoshi busy, Xena ran into the forest.

"Akemi, what are you doing here?" a concerned Xena asked.

"I'm here to end my father's life, for what he did." Akemi said calmly.

Xena grasp the handle from Akemi's hands. She turned the sword so the blade faced downward, then let go, it slide into the soft ground, and was placed perfectly.

"I know what happened last time you did that, you ended up killing yourself, well I cannot let that happen. You see you got another chance, not many do, grasp the chance, and hold it tightly." Xena told Akemi.

Gabrielle left the others. She walked quietly, then hiding behind a tree, watched her friend, tell a young girl to treasure life, she knew in heart that was the Xena she knew.

The others watched the God of War, take on the dark lord.

More clashes, the swords made a cross, Yodoshi's was the one across, and Ares' was the standing tall.

"You cannot kill me mortal." He said, with a wicked smirk, showing his teeth.

"You do not know me; I am the God of War." He said in raised voice, with a look of hate for Yodoshi.

"You false god, you have no power, here." He laughed.

Ares placed his hand out, his fingers lay flat, pointing to the sky, palm out, and with extreme force sent the dark lord flying.

He became unbalanced, and was just sent through flying with arms and legs standing forward, but torso backwards. He traveled fast, before hitting his back on the tree. He sat on the dirt ground, with his back against,

an spike on the tree.

He opened his sinister eyes; he placed both feet, on the ground then lifted up, off the dirt ground.

"You will not finish me that easy."

He held his elbow high, and flew towards Ares, ready to hammer him.

Grass petals flew behind as he took high winds, moving fast.

Ares held out and cuffed hand, in a matter of seconds, he held Yodoshi's neck. He applied great pressure.

Then Ares threw Yodoshi on his back.

The god of war, held his hand making a circle shape. A ball of light formed, on top of the shaped hand. It was a round, with a white light, suddenly the white turned blue. The God of War tossed the orb onto the lord chest, lighting surrounded him. The lighting torched the ground around him. Lighting ran across his chest, legs, but the dark lord was surrounded by a ring of fire.

Ares looked at him with pride as he knew he had won.

But the lord rose up. He held his head high, and sent a blast at the god of war. It was clear, it pounced Ares' chest throwing him a few feet. He landed on his back, with eyes shut, he laid there embarrassed, that he was caught on his back.

He lay on the ground not wanting to get up. Gabrielle turned to see something she thought she would never see, the god of war on his back.

Gabrielle charged, to get to him. Her ankle muscles hit the ground, and stuck out as she raced to him. After jumping the ring of fire, she not knowing of Ares' pride, put her hand out, she waited for rejection, but instead his powerful hand grabbed hers, then she pulled with her might.

The dark lord, looked at them and had a sinister laugh. "It is over and I won." He said then raised his hands in the air. He held each up and to their side, then a ball of energy, that looked like a mini sun, was in between them.

Ares grabbed his sword, held it to Youdoshi's neck, next he told Yodoshi

"Whatever that is, it's not going to happen, so just surrender, and we'll be on our way."

"I'm going to destroy this universe, starting with all of you." He laughed.

Gabrielle grabbed Ares' sword's handle. He turned to give a look, with eyes opened, and mouth opened, but she had a look of let's finish what we started with her eyes staring into his, and smile of peace. With both of their hands, the forced the sword lowered into his chest, the reason for lowering it they both knew he deserved no honor in his death.

Piercing his chest, he began to glow blue, then underneath him was a pit of fire.

The fire engulfed him; he was taken into the underworld.

After it was over Kahlan's curiosity got the best, as she ran past Richard and up to the two warriors, she asked "How did you defeat him, he was already dead."

Ares turned around looked at the woman who he thought resembled Xena in ways; replied "A God's sword can vanquish a spirit directly to the underworld. He is now Hades' problem."

Now peace filled the air, everyone went to their spate quarters to reunite with their loved ones.

Leo walked over to Cara, he placed both hands on her warm checks

Leo: "You turned back time to save me, you love me."

Cara : "I did not, well any way shut up."

Leo then decided to grab Cara's right hand and squeezed it, tightly.

"Well, if the shoe were on the other foot, I'd do it for you in a heartbeat." He said, then let go of her hand, as he turned, Cara had placed her hand on his shoulder, she turned him back around.

"I do care for you." She said,

Then she grabbed his leather shit and pulled him over for a kiss. She kissed him, a very powerful kiss, with her jaw moving upward and his downward, it lasted seconds. Then she retreated.

Xena and Akemi came out of the forest. Akemi faced Xena, but the warrior already had a speech, she spoke these words to Akemi

"Akemi, I am a Greek warrior, I cannot protect the world, her take back this katana, with it you will become Japan's warrior princess."

Akemi then interrupted "But Xena..."

Xena placed her hand on her chin and lifted her head high, and told her

"You can do it, I have faith in you. Now it is time you have faith in yourself."

Prue had her arms around Piper and Phoebe, then pulled them closer. She did not have any words, but her emotions were high. Prue saw the strange girl standing all alone, she was not that strange to her after all she is the one whose hand she held to defeat Shax. She walked over to the girl, "Don't be scared were sisters and I will always be here."

Paige was shy but for the first time that day, she smiled at Prue.

"Thanks, I'm just confused." Paige told her older sister.

The future warriors stood there watching the reunion.

Peace filled the air, finally each warrior felt peace.

Gabrielle turned to Ares, "You got your Xena back."

He replied "No we got our Xena back."

When he said that, Gabrielle placed her hands on his vest then pulled him down, to her face, then she kissed him on the lips. It was powerful, it was quick, but the gesture was so nice, he did not even asked what it was for.

Then a white light came down from the sky.

Then gold lights begin to form the shape of a woman.

She was bigger woman, compared to the woman, there. Her skin a dark tone, her clothes a blinding white, with gold stripes on the edge: outlining the robe. Her hood was up, then she placed her hands on the hood's sides, then pushed backwards removing the hood, from her face. She smiled, at the heroes' victory. She did not reveal a name. Then she motioned her head facing the sisters, with Leo behind them.

"Thanks Leo for giving our message to your charges."

He walked over to stand in between Piper and Phoebe. Piper reached for his hand, and she recived his hand. They held their hands together, there they stood, man and wife.

"You're losses were not supposed to happen, but instead this is how it was to be won. We knew you were not going to stand by, so we tested to see how many warriors would undo what was unjust. You each have a new powers, it will come in handy for what you need to do.

Richard, Kahlan, Zedd, Cara, and Leo your mission has yet to be complete, but seeing as you have friends here who will help you on your way, it will be done in no time at all."

The Seeker, and his team, stood there with looks of accomplished, as this was the first time this day made sense.

She turned to Phoebe "What does the books first page say."

Phoebe flipped to the first page and told the elder,

"In times of dark, all you questions will be answered by light; power of three is dead, so that the power of six may be born."

"I am the light, I'm here to show you, why this happened. Your mother was pregnant with Paige, so she is your half-sister; however Xena and Gabrielle are related to you."

Prue asked "How?"

The elder "Ares maybe you want to speak."

Ares "Years ago I found a woman, dead on the road, her throat was slashed, but inside her bloody hands was a weapon. That weapon was the chakram. I searched the earth for a warrior; when I found her."

He began pointing at Xena.

Ares continued, "I gave her the chakram, with the blood still on it, thinking if a warlord saw blood on her weapon, would not mess with her, but Xena could not handle it, she held tightly, and the blood from the woman must have dripped into her, then I found out that woman was a murdered witch who was killed by a village woman for vengeance of a ruined life."

The elder, "That woman was your ancestor Melinda Warren. Perhaps Xena can finish the story."

Prue interrupted "Melinda Warren was burned at the stake"

The Elder replied "Yes, but history changed along with the world."

Xena looked up at everyone's eyes staring at her

"Before I went out and was killed, Gabrielle and I were alone, enjoying our last minutes together. We wanted to be together forever so I bound us as sister, using an amazon ritual, we cut our palms open then placed our hands together, thus my blood in her bloods mixed, making us warrior witches."

Gabrielle replied to Xena's story "The bond."

The elder

"See there is reasoning for everything that happened today, but we are also rewarding Xena and Gabrielle. Over the years the lost countless friends, so we are sending them back with you, to do work in the modern world. So the power of six is born. You will learn that you have more in common than you think. However there are some losses in the world, when sent back it will be the year twenty eleven, and your familiar has passed, but it is okay, she will watch over you greatly. Everything all of you have accomplished is undone. Rhal is alive, Demons vanquished over those three years, have been given another chance, as well as warlords you put away Xena. Everything done is now undone, so you will have to redo everything, however some people from your past will not be rewarded, so keep you memories safe. As for Captain Kirk, and crew, your time will be the same as the sisters in the modern world."

She flashed, blinding the heroes, after being blinded they opened their eyes, then saw they were home, the crew on their ship, the Seeker and friends, watching the sunset, and the sisters sitting in the house.

The crew, woke up sitting in their correct, chairs. The crew all looked in the large window, watching the stars, then the crew captain said,"Let's move forward."

Then the two couples, alongside their wizard, looked, at an amazing sunset, a white sky, with an orange light, above a blue ocean. The light shined on top of the ocean. They heroes thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

The sisters were in the manor, they stood in the walkway of the house to the front door.

An upset Prue, walked towards the stairs, the trying to hide her pain about Kit, ran to her bedroom, the first door on the left, she went in her room, looking at her pink queen size mattress, she sat on the edge, her feet on the ground and began crying, she managed to cry the words "We all fall down."

Then struggling, she managed to cry out "My world is crashing down."

A man's voice said aloud "That's where you'll find me."

Prue with tears looked up, to see what she thought she never see again.

Downstairs in the hallway, up against the wall stood Paige and Xena

"So you and I are sisters." Xena told Paige.

She replied "Yeah, it is weird, isn't it."

Three sisters were in a well light living room. Piper and Phoebe sat on a long, velvet, dark green couch. The two sister look down at the light brown hardwood, floor.

Sitting a few inches away was Gabrielle sat in a large chair, it was tall, and it matched the color of the couch.

When she felt the sadness coming from them, next she reached across the room, to put both hands on each of her sisters' knees.

"It's okay; I promise she'll be alright." Gabrielle told the upset sisters.

Feeling the warmth love of Gabrielle's touch, Phoebe looked up, and a small smile appeared.

Phoebe told Gabrielle "My mom would always go out and adopt a new, one. I think that is what I'll do."

"Well that is something." Gabrielle responded.

The three sister spent the hour talking of pets.

The two standing spent the talking about the road ahead.

And the eldest sister up in her room, was shock to find out that…

To Be Continued


End file.
